


Marriage by Obligation

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, Jonerys Week 2018, Romance, jonerysweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Summary: Daenerys is the last female available to marry in the Targaryen family. The death of her second cousin, who was also her fiancé, sends her family into a tailspin. Their large family estate is now passing to a distant male family member, the rogue Jon Snow, who was raised in America. It all now belongs to him, but will he regret accepting Lady Daenerys as part of the package?**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**





	Marriage by Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Marriage by Obligation is an AU, jonerys one-shot written for the Jonerys Week 2018. I selected the Prompt REGENCY AU for day one (3/4/18).
> 
> ^*^*Research link: https://romancedivas.com/2014/01/sex-in-the-regency-era/  
> Sex in the Regency Era - BY ELLA QUINN

**++o+ The Backstory +o++**

 

Betrothed from birth, Daenerys Targaryen was raised for a very specific purpose: to marry her older second cousin, Aegon, who was the Earl of Dragon Abbey. As a Lady of high status in the Regency Era she was kept very innocent about matters of the heart. **^*^*** _Young ladies were kept in ignorance of the act of intercourse, until usually just before their wedding. Imagine having no TV, radio, magazines, newspapers, books, or other media exposing you to relations between men and women. In the country they were kept away from areas where animal breeding occurred._ Aegon had been very specific on what his expectations were for his bride to be.

Although Aegon and Daenerys were raised in the same estate, they were never close. He was very spoiled and entitled, knowing that he would be the next earl. When Aegon was a young child his mother died, he was very bitter and angry. Especially when his father remarried so quickly. Aegon’s father married a young woman from America, a country across the ocean that was very wild and rough. Rhaegar had brought his new bride to Dragon Abbey and they were soon expecting their first child.

Although they were in love, Lyanna did not enjoy her new life in Dragon Abbey. The pressures of being married to the Earl was weighing down on her, all of the social etiquette rules, the expectations and constant social engagements. She also missed her family terribly and didn’t feel accepted by the Targaryens. Lyanna missed her home in America, the freedom she had enjoyed her entire life. She dreaded the idea of raising her child in the pretentious environment of British elite.

When her husband suddenly died, Lyanna no longer felt that Dragon Abbey was her home. As a widow and pregnant, she made the choice to return to her family’s home to raise her child in the world she knew. She cut communications with the Targaryen family as they did with her.

Daenerys was betrothed to Aegon from birth, always knowing what her future would hold. Four months before the wedding, Aegon suffered a riding accident and died. As there were no living males in the Targaryen family there was a huge dispute as to who be the next earl and inherit all of Dragon Abbey. The women in Daenerys’ family were distraught as they no longer had a claim to the only home they had ever known. They knew they would be at the mercy of whom ever was decided to be the new earl.

It was then that the short second marriage of Rhaegar was remembered, and the _son_ his wife had birthed in America. The Targaryens immediately suggested the marriage of Lady Daenerys to the next Earl of Dragon Abbey.

Jon Snow, given his full name by Lyanna as a way to start new, was raised in America alongside his cousins. His mother sadly died during childbirth, so he knew very little of his father. Jon had worked very hard alongside his family, he had always been raised to roll up his sleeves and labor hard, and it was usually a matter of survival. Like most of his family, Jon was very rough around the edges and used to fighting for what was his.

When the Dragon Abbey estate planner arrived to Winterfell and explained all of the history to Jon and his Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn, Jon felt sympathy for the women of his family he never knew. Jon then learned that Lady Daenerys was just a few months younger than he was, both being eighteen years old. Jon also learned that she had been betrothed to the half-brother he never met. He instantly imagined that they must have been very close, having been raised in the same home.

Jon didn’t relish in the prospect of a marriage of obligation, or any marriage for that matter. Jon had only been with one woman before, a wild redhead that was older than he and had taught him many things about pleasure of the flesh. She was a woman of ill repute and he had always known she was not someone he would want to build a life with. Things were never right between them, always contentious and difficult. When he finally ended their tryst she actually tried to kill him. He had sworn off women after that fiasco.

With guidance from his Uncle Ned, Jon decided to agree to marry Lady Daenerys and accept his inheritance. Jon Snow promised to arrive to Dragon Abbey within two months for the wedding.

**++o+ Year 1818 ~ England +o++**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39722350315/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon will never forget the look of horror and surprise on the faces of his new family and staff upon seeing him for the first time when he arrives to the Dragon Abbey estate. He had just made the long journey to his new home with his American family by his side. Jon did appear to be rough around the edges. His life had not been an easy one in America, but he was strong man because of it.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40575808072/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon immediately realized that things were quite different in this new life that he would be stepping into. The one thing Jon was most anxious to do was to meet with young woman that would become his wife. He was disappointed to learn that she had turned in for evening, and he would not be able to meet her until the next day when they married.

Jon was shown to his bedroom for the night, which was very fine. Lost in his own thoughts he began to worry that Lady Daenerys was hideous and that is why he had not been allowed to meet her yet. Ygritte was not a beauty by any means, but she was far from repugnant. Jon cursed himself for agreeing to marry this woman out of obligation, before meeting her at least.

The following day Jon was strongly encouraged to be groomed after his bath, they had wanted to shave his beard completely but he refused. As the day progressed he was counseled on affairs of the property and told that the wedding would be a huge affair. Rhaella, Jon’s grandmother, who was also the mother of the bride, came to speak with him. With her was the family’s personal physician.

Asking to speak with Jon for a moment, he was then told that Lady Daenerys was raised to be sheltered and pure.

“What do you mean, sheltered?” Jon asked while the elderly tailor pinned the suit he was to wear to the wedding that late afternoon. Final alternations were being made although Jon thought it was absolutely ridiculous, his suit fit just fine.

Clearing his throat, the doctor spoke first. “The custom in our society is for fine ladies to remain completely innocent until they are married. Great lengths were taken so that Lady Daenerys was to not know _anything_ about romantic relations between men and women. She knows nothing about the act of intercourse for example.”

His eyes raised, Jon was left speechless. Now he was really convinced his bride would be some kind of ugly troll. His cousin Robb’s boisterous laughter from across the room didn’t help Jon’s already sour mood.

“Would you like her to be told today, what will happen with the marriage is consummated?” Jon was asked by the physician.

“ _No_. The poor girl will probably run away screaming,” Jon sighs. “When she and I are husband and wife, we can worry about that then.”

“Very well, many of the wedding guests have arrived and are strolling on the grounds,” his grandmother advised Jon before leaving. She was not particularly warm to him, nor was she cold either. Or maybe that is just how the British are in general he wondered, his mind then wondering if his wife would be a cold fish in addition to being hideous.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38808021470/in/dateposted-public/)

Growling at Robb as a warning to stop his constant teasing, Jon walks to the window to brood moodily. It is then that he sees the most beautiful woman on the upper veranda. She appears to be lost in thought while staring across the outside gardens, her delicate features still striking even though she is frowning.

“Come along, Jon,” his Uncle Ned warns. “It is almost time for the ceremony to begin. We have a lot of preparations still to handle. _They told me they want to check your table manners_!”

His cousins can no longer control their laughter at the situation, again thanking Jon for allowing them to come for the wedding. This entire experience has been very entertaining to the Starks. Jon scowls at their laughter while also realizing that shortly after the wedding they will return to America. He will miss them dearly, but they have their own lives in America.

Jon nods begrudgingly before proceeding to get ready to close the door on his old life forever.

**++o++**

The wedding was short and quite awkward for the couple. They had met moments before and Jon had been surprised to learn that his bride was indeed the beautiful woman he had seen earlier that day. The woman that had looked so sad. His cousin Robb being sure to tell Jon what a lucky bastard he was, his bride was stunning. They had not a moment alone during the matrimony and then large reception.

While sitting at his large wedding banquet it occurs to Jon that had Aegon not suffered an accident, the half-brother he never met would have been the man sitting here and married to Daenerys.

Turning to his quiet bride, Jon decides to clear the air.

“I wanted to tell you, I am sorry for your loss. I imagine you were very close to Aegon,” Jon says kindly. He wants her to know that he is sympathetic to her situation.

A look of confusion passes her delicate features before she answers. “Thank you for your kindness. And yes, it is sad he passed,” Daenerys whispers. “But the truth is we were not very close. We were often separated and the little time I did see him, Aegon was not particularly interested in getting to know me.”

Jon furrowed his brow, feeling his face tighten. “I can’t imagine why not, what kind of person isn’t anxious to get to have a relationship with his betrothed?”

“A man who didn’t plan to really get to know his wife even after marriage,” Daenerys whispers again.

Before Jon can tell Daenerys what he thinks of that preposterous idea the announcement is made for the dancing portion of the evening. Jon immediately makes it clear he would not be dancing but agreed that Daenerys should.

Jon later smiles as his younger cousins, Sansa and Arya, are drawn into the dance and taught right there on the floor. Jon was pleased to see the kind looks that passed between his wife and his mother’s side of his family.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38808082960/in/dateposted-public/)

What Jon had not been expecting was to feel jealousy at watching his new wife dancing in the arms of other men. Jon did not care for the looks of adoration that some of the man gave her. Daenerys Targaryen is a stunning woman, and Jon is pleased to be married to her. He is also not a man that likes to share what he feels is his. Jon has no intention of allowing _either_ of them to ever stray from their marriage commitment.

“I overheard some of these fine folks gossiping,” Robb tells Jon quietly while making sure no one is listening. “Apparently when Aegon died, there was a huge interest from many suitors that wanted to make your wife _their own_.”

That was all of the motivation Jon needed, Robb laughing as Jon’s fists clench with irritation.

Standing to signal the end of the dance, the wedding guests fall silent as the new earl takes control of the room. Jon walks to join his wife on the dance floor, his menacing glare enough to make all of the men near her to take a step back. Taking her hand in his he turns to the large crowd.

“All, thank you for coming but I am quite tired from my recent journey. My wife and I will be retreating for the night.” He says with confidence. Ignoring the surprised gasps and murmurs throughout the large hall. He also ignores the way his new wife stiffens next to him at his announcement. “Please stay and continue to enjoy the party.”

There are astonished whispers but no one dares to challenge the new earl as he walks out of the room with his bride on his arm.

Daenerys lowers her eyes, she is very quiet as they walk through the halls of Dragon Abbey. The servants now scrambling to make final preparation to the master suite of the castle. That is where the couple would be spending their wedding night.

Jon watches hungrily as Lady Daenerys is guided to the far side of the room and behind a large privacy screen in order to change out of her wedding gown. Her handmaidens tending to her every need. Jon laughs when his new butler offers to help him undress, then he realizes it was a serious offer. Jon thanks him but dismisses him instead. Jon waits anxiously for the couple to finally be alone.

“Hello,” Jon says softly while approaching his beautiful bride, who appears nervous. His eyes roaming over her petite frame, enhanced by her peach colored nightgown. The fabric is delicate lace, while also being modest.

“Hello,” she repeats back, a small tremble passing through her body as Jon approaches her, closing the distance between them.

“Are you nervous,” Jon asks quietly, now standing directly in front of her. His body responding to her quickly, he is very aroused. Jon had never laid with a virgin. It had been a good while since he had laid with a woman at all, and the thought of making love to his wife was exhilarating to him. But he also knew he wanted to take her slowly, to bring her pleasure while savoring the moment.

“Yes,” Daenerys whispers, her eyes watching him closely. Her eyes lingering on his full lips and dark features, she was especially intrigued by his dark curls.

“I know I am not what you thought your life would be, as I am sure you can imagine...I was not brought up to be same fancy earl,” Jon says truthfully.

Daenerys's eyes are filled with warmth, empathizing with Jon's situation. "It's okay, we can make it work...together," she adds shyly, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment at speaking so boldly. Little does she know that was exactly what Jon wanted to hear from her, he wants her to be his partner in all things.

Nodding slowly Jon takes her hands in his, a spark rushing between them both. Slowly bringing her hands to his face he kisses them tenderly. She bites her bottom lip nervously.

“I want to make love to you, I want to cherish your body…if you will let me,” Jon finishes, his voice thick with desire.

Daenerys slowly nods in consent before Jon is pulling her into his arms, “I need to kiss you,” he tells her before pressing his lips against her soft mouth. She feels soft and warm in his arms. Her body is curvy in all of the right places, Jon never dreamed he would hold such a beautiful woman in his arms.

She is tense at first, unsure of what to do. Jon understands as he pulls her even closer to him, his hands then rubbing up and down her sides. He is hopeful his gentle caresses will help to relax her.

Resting her trembling hands on his chest she kisses him back, pressing her lips against his. Jon’s tongue tracing her lower lip seeking entrance. A hint that Daenerys does not pick up on. It isn’t until Jon’s hand roams to her plump butt and he gives her a little squeeze that she gasps. Jon’s tongue slipping into her mouth as he deepens the kiss.

Holding his gorgeous wife in his arms is intoxicating, the blood rushing to his cock. The kiss starts out awkward as Daenerys seems stunned that his tongue is in her mouth. But as she relaxes into his arms and tentatively caresses his tongue with her own, their kisses becomes slow and loving. She pulls even closer to him, her hand now tugging on the soft curls that rest on his neck.

The couple kiss, wrapped in each other’s arms as Jon begins to need more from her. His hands sliding back down to knead her butt he pulls her lower body tightly against his sex. The feeling of her so close to him causing him to groan with pleasure. His lips find their way to her neck and he plants open mouth kisses against her warm skin, causing her to sigh.

Jon can feel as Daenerys wiggles in his arms, she rubs her stomach against his sex as though trying to figure out what is going on with him. Jon remembers what he learned earlier today, cursing silently at not just letting someone else tell her what would be happening this evening.

“Daenerys, is it true that you… Well, that you don’t know what happens between a man and woman once they are married?” Jon says after clearing his throat, broaching the awkward conversation.

Blushing furiously, she looks at the floor. “It is true, it was not something that was ever discussed in my presence. For example, once a handmaid had told me about a boy she fancied and that she planned to kiss him,” Daenerys frowns. “When she was overheard, it was the last time I saw her. She had been dismissed.”

Realizing that they were indeed serious Jon breathes in and out to calm himself. “You are beautiful, and you are my wife. When we are affectionate and _close_ ,” Jon swallows thickly. “My body gets very excited and aroused.”

Daenerys nods slowly, her eyes widening slightly. She is very curious to finally hear more on the subject, while also very nervous.

Jon pulls her right hand slowly down his body, gliding past his chest and muscular stomach. “When a man is aroused, his sex grown hard. That is what you felt poking your stomach while we were kissing,” Jon finishes as he moves her hand to rest over the large bulge in his pants. Even explaining this to her makes his heart race with desire.

Jon begins moving her hand to show her how to caress him over his pants. Jon bites back a moan as he gets even harder. Daenerys curiously watches his expression and notes how his breath becomes choppy.

“Women get aroused as well, I want to make you feel pleasure,” Jon says while his hands begin pulling her nightgown up. It pleases him that she doesn’t stop caressing his hard cock even though he moves his hand away from coaching her. Jon decides to be bold and pull her nightgown off completely in one swoop.

Daenerys gasps but doesn’t pull away from him. His eyes soaking in every inch of her while she stands almost fully naked before him. Only her panties are still on. “My God, you are gorgeous, Daenerys. Your breasts, they are…” Jon is left speechless as his hands cup them and carefully caress them. He has never been blessed enough to touch anyone so stunning, and now she is his. Daenerys closes her eyes to process the sensations she is feeling.

Her hand sliding back to the bulge in Jon’s pants, she wants him to feel good as well. Jon pulls back from his wife, quickly shedding his clothes for her. She blushes and smiles as his shirt comes off, the muscles from working so hard all of his life are evident.

Jon kisses her mouth again as her shaking hands meet him at the waistband of his pants. Pushing his pants down to his ankles and then stepping out of them Jon leads his new wife to their bed.

Lying side by side the couple kiss and explore with their hands. Jon finally leans down to kiss and lick her nipples. Daenerys crying out as Jon explores and showers her body with all of his attention. Jon pulls down his underwear and his thick cock springs free. Daenerys eyes him with the combination of nervousness and curiosity.

Jon will need to tell her soon what will happen between them, he doesn’t want to hurt her…but he will consummate this marriage tonight. He will make her his wife in every sense of the word.

Pulling her close and kissing her passionately Jon slides his hand to her panties and begins pulling them down. Daenerys gasps nervously but still helps him to guide them down and off her legs.

“What happens next?” Daenerys squeaks cautiously.

“Well, once we are ready…I will lie on top of you and my sex well penetrate you slowly,” Jon’s fingers caressing the outside of her folds. He is pleasantly surprised that she was already wet for him.

Her breath catches as Jon’s fingers make small circles around her bundle of nerves. She has never touched herself down there and she is astounded by the zing of pleasure she feels. Instinctively her hand wraps around his shaft as she moves her hand up and down. Jon groans loudly, then slipping a finger slowly inside of her.

Daenerys gasps loudly, shocked by the intrusion but also writhing in pleasure as Jon’s hand work at the apex between her legs.

Suddenly Daenerys feels a tightness in her stomach, small groans and pants leave her lips as she pulls Jon closer to her. Her hips rocking against his hand.

“Yes, my love. Just close your eyes and let me pleasure you,” Jon whispers as his fingers tease and fulfill her needs.

Daenerys’s body shakes as euphoria washes over her. She cries out loudly unable to control the volume of her voice. “Oh! Ohhhhh Jon!”

Jon smiles into her hair as she pants heavily after her first orgasm. “Jon?” she pants. “Was that…I mean…”

Jon gives her mouth a small peck, “I am going to make it my mission in life to make you feel that good for the rest of our lives.”

She blushes deeply while nodding happily. Her once again functioning hand slipping down to touch Jon’s sex. “I want you to feel good too.”

Jon groans and lets her explore his body. “Don’t be shy, Daenerys. I am your husband, I want you to know me. All of me.”

Daenerys nods while sitting up, her eyes roaming his body. It is then that she notices the scars across his chest. Her eyes meet his questioningly.

“Those are from a long time ago, life is very rough in America. But that time in my life is over now,” Jon promises her. “I am with you now.”

She begins kissing each and every scar and Jon leans back watches her lovingly. His hands touching and caressing whichever parts of her body that he can reach as she showers him with love and affection. She is leaning over him, her full breasts pushing against his stomach as she touches and explores his body. Jon can’t take much more, he is going to finish before he even gets started.

“Daenerys, I want to make love to you,” he says hoarsely. His desperation clear in his voice.

She agrees, although not quite knowing what to expect.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40575822912/in/dateposted-public/)

Kissing her passionately Jon swiftly flips Daenerys onto her back, his body lying over hers and pressing her down into the mattress.

Daenerys gasps in surprise while also loving the feel of her husband’s weight resting on top of her. His body is strong and masculine, she loves the feel of his body under her exploring hands.

“Daenerys, I am going to make love to you. It may hurt a little as it is your first time, but I promise it won’t last long,” Jon says while rubbing the head of his engorged penis along her wet slit. Jon pulls at her knee to open her body to him as he nestled between her legs. He has never been so aroused in his life. Daenerys is obviously nervous but he can tell that she trusts him. “I will push my cock inside of you, stroking in and out for our pleasure. And then when I finish I will release my seed inside of you.”

“Are you ready?” Jon asks kindly, knowing it may kill him, but he will of course stop if she asks him too.

“Yes, please,” she whispers while wrapping her arms around her husband. She does look uneasy, biting the inside of her cheek.

Jon slowly slides his shaft inside of her, before long feeling her barrier so he pulls back out. He is suddenly nervous, not wanting to hurt her. He is astounded at how tight she is, it takes all of his self-control to not take her passionately. His concern for her is larger than his desires. Sensing his hesitation Daenerys looks up, his hand now caressing the side her face.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40576582422/in/dateposted-public/)

“You are a good man, Jon, and I want this,” Daenerys whispers. “Make love to me.”

Jon kisses her once again before pushing all the way inside of her, cringing as she gasps loudly in pain. Lying very still for what feels like forever, he feels her tremble in his arms before she kisses him hard, her hands roaming to grab his ass. Jon groans at her brazen move.

Taking it as his sign he begins to slowly and gently make love to his wife. At first she is very still and quiet, her breathing deep and steady as she feels discomfort. But then something changes, her body begins moving against him as the sounds of their moans and wet, hard kisses fill the room.

Small words of encouragement and affection are whispered between them.

Feeling her increased comfort Jon slips his hand between them to caress her bundle of nerves again. She immediately responds, her body wanting to feel the indescribable pleasure again. Her moans encouraging him to touch her and pleasure her.

Jon feels himself ready to finish but he holds off until his wife cries out loudly, her nails digging to his back and she screams with pleasure begging him not to stop. Jon can take no more, he kisses her hard as he takes the quick deep thrusts he needs in order to reach his climax.

Finally, Jon pushes in deep as he releases his seed as his body shudders with pleasure.

Collapsing next to her and pulling her tightly in his arms the couple breathes deeply in order to calm down.

“That was…” Daenerys whispers, unable to find the right words so she eventually buries her face in Jon’s neck.

“You are incredible, and I am so happy we are married,” Jon assures Daenerys while holding her as they both rest.

“Can we do that again?” She asks a few minutes later, gently biting at Jon’s neck. She earns an immediate growl of pleasure from her husband.

Jon smiles and kisses his amazing wife’s beautiful mouth. He knows she will most likely still feel tender, so he slides down to finally taste her. He is confident she will enjoy having his mouth on her sex as he makes her come again and again. For a moment he wonders if any of their family are sleeping in bedrooms near them. But then he decides he couldn’t care less, he wants her to be as loud as she wishes. Everyone around them should just get used to it.  

Daenerys may live in a world that is unfamiliar to him, but as long as he has her by his side he will be happy. He knows that their lovemaking has just begun.

**++o+ Story End +o++**


End file.
